targets_of_the_digimon_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Yaarp
Yaarp is an Alien Genetic Experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Appearance Yaarp has turquoise fur, ebony eyes, a horn installed at the top of his head, a lemur tail, light blue belly, and dog-like ears. Inside his body are circuits which helps him function and keep him alive. He has a Techno Organic Heart which is part machine and part alive. Powers Yaarp can use his horn to blast his enemies' hearing if he feels threatened. If he feels unthreatened, Yaarp lets out soft gentle honks of affection. Personality Yaarp is very friendly and happy go lucky. He is also carefree and loving. He loves girls a lot. When the Digimon Emperor went after him The Digimon Emperor or aka Ken Ichijouji tried to inject poison into Yaarp's body to shut down his system to possibly kill him, but Yaarp was saved by Jumba. The Digimon Emperor said he is going to try to turn Yaarp into his slave to help him take over the Digital World. Role in The Many Sides of Gabrielle Kleckner: Gabe's Digital World Adventures A Yaarp official Disney Store plushie was given to 16-year-old Gabrielle Kleckner as a gift from her boyfriend, Patrick Kitchen. Yaarp officially debuted in To Save Agumon where he set off with Gabrielle and the rest of her Pokemon, Digimon, Experiments, & other anime members. Gabrielle had him create an distraction so she could save Agumon, Tai's partner Digimon who was currently locked in a cage wounded. However, this plan doesn't work and the Digimon Emperor throws a dark spiral at Yaarp so he could become his slave. Gabrielle had her Eevee, Eve shoot a shadow ball at the dark spiral destroying it and keeping it from reaching Yaarp who was shaking with fear. Gabrielle stepped out and demanded the Digimon Emperor what he wanted with Yaarp. The Digimon Emperor was too awestruck by Gabrielle's army. Gabrielle's female DemiVeemon spoke up and asked the Digimon Emperor what he wanted with Digimon. The Digimon Emperor refused to tell them, but Gabrielle tried to reason with him attempting to turn him good. It works for a little bit as Ken helps along with the other Digidestined wake up Gabrielle from her depression trance that she had fallen in to along with the help of spirits of those she lost. Ken then turned bad again and went to look for Agumon whom he had set free. Agumon was revealed to be riding on his human partner's shoulders wounded, but okay. When Tai and Agumon reached their home, Ken was there to greet them. Tai attempted to protect Agumon, but Ken threw Tai out of the way with his whip and grabbed Agumon who struggled to get free, he even bit him, but Ken took him with him. Gabrielle and the other Digidestined excluding TK and Matt who would join them later went to rescue Agumon. Meanwhile back in Ken's lair, Agumon had free himself out of the cage and blew a raspberry at Ken attempting to escape silently. But his plan to escape was foiled when an enslaved Airdramon had grabbed him and took him to Ken who put a dark spiral on him despite Agumon trying to free himself. Ken then announced that he would enslave every partner of the Digidestined including Yaarp. Ken selected TK's Patamon as his first slave. Patamon was riding on his partner's shoulder when he heard a cry for help and flew towards the sound. TK chased after his partner. It turns out that the cry for help was a trap set up by Ken to trap and enslave Patamon. TK managed to go as fast as he could and reached Patamon just in time. Ken slashed his whip at Patamon injuring him enough so that blood was coming out of him. TK was very pissed off to see Patamon in critical condition. TK lunged at the Digimon Emperor aka Ken to fight him for hurting Patamon badly. Gabrielle had her partner, GoldenGatomon Armor Digivolve into Leopardmon who saved TK just in time as Ken was about to use an electric whip on him. The electric whip hit Leopardmon and injured her enough so that she would turn back into GoldenGatomon. Yaarp ran up to Gabrielle as she had knelt down to her partner. Kari told TK to take Patamon to the Digital Hospital right away as he was bleeding badly. Ken tried to grab Patamon from TK, but TK slapped his hands away from Patamon who was badly bleeding and having a hard time breathing. Ken then looked at Gabrielle and ran towards her. Yaarp, GoldenGatomon, and the rest of Gabrielle's army stepped in front of Gabrielle to protect her. Ken the decided to grab GoldenGatomon and turn her into his slave. He tried to force a dark spiral on GoldenGatomon who bit him and Ken attempted to wound her with his whip. But Gabrielle kicked Ken in the groin to which he dropped GoldenGatomon and Gabrielle caught her. Kari noticed that GoldenGatomon was also badly injured which is why she was vulnerable to Ken. But the DigiEgg of Friendship flew over to Gabrielle and allowed GoldenGatomon to Armor Digivolve into Tigermon which Gabrielle discovered that she can heal herself as Tigermon and can also save Patamon from death. Kari told Gabrielle to go to Patamon to save him. In the hospital, the Digimon Doctor was listening to Patamon's heart and told him that it was beating high at first and then it is slowing down. Tears formed in TK's eyes as he knew Patamon was near death. But Gabrielle and Tigermon had reached the Digimon Hospital just in time and saved Patamon from death. Patamon flew over to TK who hugged him.Category:Males Category:Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Bio Engineered Category:Animals Category:Living